YOU ARE MY SUN - VKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Aigoo Jungkookieeee Berhentilah merengek, eung? Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kita kerjakan malam ini." Taehyung, Jungkook #VKook


**Title: YOU ARE MY SUN**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jungkook #VKook**

 **Genre: Love**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 18+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Sore itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Jungkook kesal karena acara jalan-jalannya bersama Taehyung batal. Akhirnya Jungkook dan Taehyung terpaksa mengurung diri mereka di kamar hotel, padahal Jungkook sudah sangat bersemangat menanti jalan-jalan sore bersama Taehyung di tepi pantai untuk melihat sunset.

"Cuacanya benar-benar bermusuhan denganku!" sahut Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap pria manis di hadapannya itu, ia tahu betul bagaimana kecewanya perasaan Jungkook saat ini.

"Tae hyeoooong~ Aku kesaaaaal~" rengek Jungkook.

"Masih ada hari esok, sayang.. Besok kita bangun lebih pagi dan melihat sunrise bersama, oke?"

"Shiroooo~ Aku mau melihat sunset~ Pokoknya mau lihat sunset..."

"Tapi cuaca tidak mendukung, kau bisa lihat? Hujan sederas itu, sunset tidak akan bisa kita lihat sore ini..." Taehyung selalu bersabar setiap kali Jungkook merengek seperti ini.

"Aku kesal!" Jungkook kini menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Taehyung mengusap-usap pelan kepala Jungkook yang menyembul dari balik selimut.

"Aku janji, besok pagi kita akan melihat sunrise, oke?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini ia memeluk bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan malam nanti? Kita bisa ke restaurant di lantai bawah dan memesan candle light dinner."

"Aku mau sunset~ Aku mau sunset~" rengek Jungkook, masih bersembunyi dalam selimutnya sambil memeluk erat bantal itu.

"Aigoo~ Jungkookieeee~ Berhentilah merengek, eung? Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kita kerjakan malam ini."

"Kau memang selalu begini hyeong~ Kau tidak berusah memikirkan perasaanku! Kau hanya memikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan~" Kali ini nada bicara Jungkook agak tinggi.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Aku bahkan menyukaimu sejak lama, tapi kau baru menerima perasaanku dua bulan yang lalu... Apa kau belum benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Taehyung mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook. "Saat itu, bagiku kau hanya seorang anak kecil. Tapi perlahan demi perlahan perhatianmu menyentuh hatiku. Aku mencintaimu sekarang, Jungkookie~"

"Sekarang? Bagaimana dengan besok?" Jungkook terduduk dan menatap Taehyung.

"Maksudku, saat ini aku mencintaimu, dan akan semakiiiin mencintaimu di hari-hari berikutnya~"

"Bohong!" Jungkook mengerucutkan lagi bibir mungilnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mempercayaiku?" Taehyung menatap lembut kedua bola mata Jungkook.

"Sunset! Aku mau sunset!" rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Tidak akan ada sunset sore ini Jungkook sayang~"

"Kalau begitu kita putus!" Jungkook membanting bantal dalam pelukannya itu dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya bisa tercengang.

Taehyung kemudian menemukan sebuah ide. Ia berjalan ke beranda depan kamar hotel itu, membawa sebuah bola lampu yang berbentuk bulat berwarna putih yang tengah menyala.

Sebelumnya, ia menutup jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke beranda itu, lalu menuliskan pesan agar Jungkook membuka jendela itu. Beranda itu menghadap langsung ke arah pantai yang ada di dekat hotel itu.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut karena tidak menemukan Taehyung di kamarnya. Ia melihat kertas berisi pesan Taehyung itu.

Seketika itu juga Jungkook membuka tirai jendela yang menghadap ke beranda dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Taehyung berdiri disana, bajunya cukup basah karena terkena cipratan hujan yang terbawa angin ke beranda itu.

Bola lampu yang berbentuk bulat agak besar itu diletakkannya di atas kepalanya. Kemudian Taehyung perlahan demi perlahan membungkuk.

Hamparan laut yang terlihat di belakang Taehyung benar-benar membuat bola lampu itu seolah benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam lautan.

Sedikit demi sedikit Taehyung membungkukkan badannya, membuat seolah bola lampu itu adalah matahari yang terbenam ke dalam lautan. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung berjongkok dan berkata dengan lembut, "Mataharimu sudah tenggelam~"

Taehyung benar-benar nekat. Hujan padahal turun masih sangat deras, dan bola lampu itu menyala karena dicolokkan ke salah satu stop kontak dekat beranda. Itu bisa beresiko besar, bisa membuat Taehyung tersetrum kalau kabelnya kemasukan air hujan.

Namun, apapun dilakukannya demi kekasih yang dicintainya itu. Seketika itu juga Jungkook berlari ke beranda dan memeluk Taehyung.

"Gumawo hyeong~ Maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi basah begini." sahut Jungkook. Ia merasa sangat terharu.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau pasti kedinginan" sahut Jungkook sambil mengambilkan handuk untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka bajunya, kemudian Jungkook mengelap punggung Taehyung dengan handuk. Seketika itu juga Taehyung berbalik menghadap Jungkook, menatap ke dalam kedua bola mata indah Jungkook.

Bibirnya didekatkan ke arah bibir Jungkook. Muka Jungkook mulai kemerahan. Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka bersatu. Taehyung mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook. Jungkook membalas kecupan Taehyung.

Semenit berlalu, gairah mereka semakin meningkat, kali ini bibir mereka mulai saling melumat, menimbulkan decakan-decakan dan desahan-desahan yang memecah keheningan kamar hotel itu.

Taehyung membuka kaos Jungkook sambil terus melumat liar bibir Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook sudah sangat sangat memerah. Walaupun udara cukup dingin namun ia justru merasa kepanasan.

Setelah Taehyung sukses membuka baju Jungkook, ia mendorong Jungkook sampai Jungkook terpepet ke tembok. Langsung saja Taehyung memainkan liar lidahnya di leher Jungkook. Jungkook terus mendesah karena lidah Taehyung terus menggelitiki seluruh lehernya dengan liar.

Tubuh Jungkook sudah sempurna terbakar oleh gairah yang dialirkan Taehyung ke tubuhnya. Kali ini Jungkook sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, ia mengangkat kepala Taehyung yang masih menjilati area lehernya, kemudian langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taehyung.

Lidah mereka mulai bertarung, sesekali Taehyung menggigit lidah Jungkook, tentu saja Jungkook memekik kesakitan tapi ia sangat menikmatinya. Kali ini gairah Taehyung juga semakin memuncak, ia membanting tubuh Jungkook di atas kasur. bersiap untuk melahap habis seluruh tubuh Jungkook malam itu.

Jungkook menarik nafas sejenak sambil menatap Taehyung yang berada tepat di atasnya, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak lagi butuh matahari, hyeong~ Aku tidak lagi perlu melihat sunset ataupun sunrise, karena bagiku kau adalah matahariku. Matahari yang dapat membakar sekujur tubuhku dengan gairahmu."

Taehyung tersenyum senang mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook itu. Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Taehyung, "Ayo kita lanjutkan sampai pagi hyeong~~~"

-END-

 **Note: Yang mau sekuel adegan malamnya mana suaranya hayoooo? wkwkw XD maafkan kalo kali ini masih belum sempurna juga FF nya, "author juga manusia" jadi kaga akan pernah bisa jadi sempurna #alibi XD thx udah baca, jgn lupa reviewnya :) gumawo /bows/**

* * *

 **Reply buat review yg masuk:**

 **nuruladi07 , Jvz1230 , ulyalenivk3001 , utsukushii02 , Everyonepiece : wkwkw ciye yang pada minta sekuel XD entar ya nunggu ilmunya udah dapet/? belom kepikiran kalo yaoi adegannya gimana/? nyari ilmu dulu bentar, kalo saya udah ngerti baru saya bikin sekuel adegan "malam" nya :)**

 **definn : jungkook bocah imut jiwa mesum/? wkwkw**

 **Pra : ampuni saya kalo ceritanya gaje :( hehehe...**

 **selububble : vkook emang selalu manis/? XD sekuel nunggu saya sukses dapet ilmu naena ala yaoi ya XD ini lg belajar dulu/? :p**

 **Albino's Deer : ntar nunggu saya pasangin cctv di kamar baru readers bisa liat adegannya/? :p**

 **YulJeon : ini saya lagi belajar mendalami enaena ala yaoi/? kalo straight mah gampang, yaoi ini yg masih sulit/?**

 **Reechan07 : /tutupin matanya/?/**

 **diannurmayasari15 : kookie uke agresif XD**

 **milapriscella25 : alien who always do everything for his bunny :) sekuel menyusul ya :)**

 **gbrlchnerklhn : keep waiting :)**

 **JonginDO : lg nyari ilmu enaena yaoi dulu nih XD**

 **vkook hyg vb : on process/? :p**

 **GitARMY : wkwkw XD thx fightingnya :)**

 **thanks ya semua yang udah baca & review :) /bows/ ternyata banyak yg minta sekuel~ doakan saya segera sukses memahami enaena dalam dunia peryaoian XD  
**


End file.
